


Победитель

by Bathilda



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ПВП
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джарета богатая фантазия в том, что касается наказаний, и жизнь вернувшейся в Лабиринт Сары никогда не бывает скучной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Победитель

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Северин  
> Предупреждение: тентаклеобразные растения, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, якобы нон-кон. Все герои фика являются совершеннолетними.  
> Написано для ФБ-2014

Бешеный стук сердца набатом отдавался в ушах, заглушая её шаги. Когда в боку стало колоть совсем уж нестерпимо, Сара остановилась, чтобы перевести дух. Она прислонилась к покрытой плющом стене Лабиринта, и попыталась немного отдышаться. Погоня отстала, но, зная Джарета…

— Сара, Сара, Сара, — раздался откуда-то сверху насмешливый голос.

Запрокинув голову, Сара увидела стоявшего на стене Джарета. Лёгок на помине! Она хотела было снова броситься бежать, но что-то вдруг обхватило её за талию, пригвоздив к стене. Сара в панике наклонила голову и увидела толстую лиану, стиснувшую её так, что у неё заныли ребра.

— Так нечестно! — выкрикнула она, снова задрав голову.

— Да неужели? — хмыкнул Джарет и спрыгнул со стены. Точнее, даже не спрыгнул, а плавно сошёл, словно шагал по воздуху.

Сара, не раз видевшая такое, всё равно не переставала этому удивляться.

— Разве я не предупреждал, что следующая твоя попытка помочь тем, кто проходит через Лабиринт, будет наказана? – лениво спросил он, рассматривая Сару.

— Я…

Он взмахнул рукой, и Сара поняла, что не может издать ни звука. 

— В любое другое время я с удовольствием насладился бы твоими криками, но сейчас, полагаю, будет неловко, если на них прибежит тот милый юноша, который пытается дойти до замка. Тебе неловко, хотя я лично ничего не имею против зрителей: только они в полной мере могут оценить и представление, и мастерство его режиссёра. Но… нет, не сегодня. Вот видишь, я же говорил, что я щедр: я даже щажу твои чувства. Впрочем, если хочешь, я могу вернуть тебе голос, и…

Сара замычала и отчаянно помотала головой.

— Я так и думал, — хищно улыбнулся Джарет и щёлкнул пальцами.

Лиана вдруг удлинилась, подняла Сару на метр над землёй и снова пришпилила к стене, а другая лиана обхватила её грудь. Мгновение спустя запястья Сары обвили лианы потоньше, не давая ей возможности пошевелить руками. Ещё один щелчок пальцев – и Сара почувствовала, как в её спину впиваются жёсткие листья плюща. Она посмотрела вниз – так и есть, одежды на ней не осталось. Покраснев, Сара гневно взглянула на Джарета, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся. Ощутив, как её щиколотки и бедра обхватили очередные лианы, Сара стала отчаянно дёргать ногами, пытаясь освободиться, хотя и понимала, что это бесполезно. Лианы развели ей ноги, согнув их в коленях, и Сара, уязвимая и открытая жадному взгляду, покраснела ещё гуще и зажмурилась.

— Не советую, — прошептал ей на ухо Джарет, встав между её раздвинутых ног, но не касаясь её. – Открой глаза, Сара, иначе я перестану быть столь щедрым и великодушным.

Наученная горьким опытом, Сара открыла глаза.

Джарет погладил её по голове рукой, затянутой в тонкую кожаную перчатку, провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке Сары и отошёл. Несколько минут он задумчиво разглядывал её, затем снова ухмыльнулся, и на ладони у него появился хрустальный шар, намного меньшего размера, чем обычно. Джарет опустил руку, и шар, повисев в воздухе, медленно полетел к Саре. Та напряглась, не зная, чего ожидать от шара, в котором могло быть любое заклинание. Чего Сара точно не ожидала, так это что он скользнёт по внутренней стороне бедра и остановится между её ног. Его гладкая поверхность обожгла холодом набухшие складки розовой плоти, и шар скользнул внутрь Сары, которая попыталась свести ноги, невзирая на мёртвую хватку лиан. Она охнула, когда ледяной шар оказался в ней, растягивая тугие стенки, и возмущённо посмотрела на Джарета, который давно превратился бы в кучку пепла, если бы взглядом можно было убивать. Он продолжал ухмыляться, и Сара напряглась, силясь вытолкнуть шар. Но тот лишь скользнул дальше, и Сара беззвучно ахнула. Она старалась не обращать внимания на то, как затвердели её соски. «Это все от холодного ветра», — сказала она себе. Сара старалась не глядеть на самодовольного Джарета и потому не заметила, как на его ладони появился второй шар. Он покружил возле клитора, то и дело дразня касаясь его круглым гладким боком, а затем присоединился к первому шару. Сара дёрнулась и закусила губу. Её неестественно широко разведённые ноги болели, спина была покрыта царапинами от плюща, а руки начали затекать, но ничего из этого не могло сравниться с удушающим стыдом, который сжигал её изнутри. 

Третий шар заставил Сару беззвучно закричать и выгнуться. От каждого её движения, даже самого малейшего, шары внутри её ударялись друг о друга и задевали особо чувствительное местечко, отчего Сара извивалась и царапала ногтями связывавшие её лианы. Тяжело дыша, она затихла и постаралась расслабиться, что было бесполезно. Ей казалось, что шары распирают её изнутри, и их давление было невыносимой, но – как Сара готова была неохотно признать, – сладкой пыткой. Разозлившись, она с вызовом посмотрела на Джарета, взглядом обещая ему долгую и мучительную смерть, когда она освободится, и невольно заметила, как топорщились его узкие брюки в районе паха. По телу Сары прошла дрожь предвкушения, которую она безуспешно попыталась скрыть.

Ухмылка Джарета стала ещё шире.

— Я не зря известен своей непредсказуемостью, — покачав головой, сказал он, отходя на шаг назад.

Он слегка махнул рукой, и Сара почувствовала, как что-то пощекотало её коленку и неторопливо провело по бедру. Опустив голову, она увидела лиану толщиной примерно в два пальца, ползущую по её ноге. «Нет, нет, нет», — одними губами произнесла она, разгадав план Джарета. Закруглённый конец лианы дотронулся до её клитора и начал нежно ласкать его. Лиана, направляемая волей Джарета или, возможно, самого Лабиринта, была упругой, чуть шершавой и очень умелой. Сара выгнулась, и по её спине и вискам потёк пот. Ей казалось, что она вся горит. Лиана скользнула вниз и осторожно вползла в Сару. Та ощущала, как лиана по сантиметру продвигается внутрь, протискиваясь мимо шаров, обильно смоченных смазкой. Войдя так глубоко, как это только было возможно – Сара охнула от мимолётной боли, – лиана начала совершать медленные круговые движения, крутя шары вокруг оси. Сара, по-прежнему лишённая способности говорить, раскрыла рот в немом крике, откинув голову так, что ударилась затылком об стену, благо, плющ смягчил удар. Она едва заметила, как тонкие усики плюща обвились вокруг её сосков, то сжимая, то ослабляя хватку, а ещё одна лиана принялась поглаживать её клитор. Постепенно ускоряющиеся движения извивающейся в её горячем скользком лоне лианы, тяжесть хрустальных шаров, перекатывающихся внутри, ласки, которые она ощущала всем телом, – всё это сводило Сару с ума. Она дрожала, билась в крепких объятиях лиан, задыхалась, кусала губы, против воли подавалась бёдрами вперёд, и ничего так страстно не желала в этот момент, кроме как прекратить эту муку.

Наконец, она кончила, и сотрясшее её наслаждение было таким ошеломительным, что Сара на время лишилась способности соображать. Стенки её лона судорожно сжались, стискивая лиану и шары, и медленно расслабились. Сара обмякла, безвольно повиснув, словно тряпичная кукла. В себя она пришла, когда из неё вышел первый шар. Она застонала, не сразу осознав, что к ней вернулся дар речи, и поморщилась от неприятных ощущений. Шары покинули её тело, растворившись в воздухе, но лиана, как рассеянно отметила Сара, осталась. Мокрые волосы, прилипшие к её потному лбу, лезли в глаза, и Сара попыталась сдуть их. Хватка лиан чуть ослабла, и она понадеялась было, что сейчас её опустят на землю, но этой надежде не суждено было сбыться. Сара взвизгнула, когда ей показалось, что она летит на землю лицом вниз, но лианы перехватили её до того, как она упала, и она поняла, что висит параллельно земле. Ноги её были все раздвинуты, но уже не так широко, как прежде.

– Это было весьма занимательное представление, — заметил Джарет, — но одного его мало, чтобы удовлетворить меня.

Подняв голову, Сара увидела, что он стоит прямо перед ней, и она практически упирается лицом в его пах. Точнее — в стоящий член, на головке которого поблёскивала смазка. Запустив пальцы Саре в волосы, Джарет одной рукой поднял ей голову, а второй провёл членом по её губам.

Сара вздохнула и привычно взяла член в рот, уткнувшись носом в лобок Джарета, который был покрыт такими же светлыми и мягкими волосами, как у него на голове. Когда головка вошла в её горло, на глазах у Сары выступили слёзы, но она подавила тошноту и начала сосать. У неё не заняло много времени, чтобы довести Джарета до оргазма. Перед тем, как кончить, он, вопреки обыкновению, вытащил член у неё изо рта и излился ей на лицо. Смаргивая белёсую сперму, Сара, стараясь игнорировать всё ещё извивающуюся в ней лиану, упрямо посмотрела на Джарета и заявила:

— И всё равно так нечестно.

— Вот как? И почему же? Условие было предельно простым: если тебе удаётся помочь паршивцу пройти Лабиринт и избежать моих ловушек, ты выиграла. Если нет — победа за мной, и я вправе делать с тобой всё, что пожелаю.

— У него ещё было время!

— Он съел сонный виноград, несмотря на твои предупреждения. Сейчас он уже спит мёртвым сном, а время тикает. Тик-так, тик-так. Он проспит ещё долго. Ты проиграла, дорогая.

Сара вздёрнула подбородок и подумала о том, что возвращение в Лабиринт, куда она сбежала от пресной жизни дома, было не такой уж хорошей идеей.

— В следующий раз, — мстительно сказала Сара, — я выиграю и сделаю с тобой то же самое. Только лианы будут шипастыми, помяни моё слово!

Джарет лишь расхохотался.

 


End file.
